


Trapped

by MistressofMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Loki and Darcy have been living a long while. Sometimes the years take their toll on them though, and they have to find ways to get out of their own heads.</p><p>What better way to do that than with dancing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a combination inspiration from wineandroses 'Red' series and the dancing scene in 'Only Lovers Left Alive'. We were talking about the movie, and that scene, and this kinda sorta hit me.
> 
> If you haven't seen 'Only Lovers Left Alive', I highly recommend it. It's not your average vampire movie, and it's just got that powerful depth of emotions to it that you can't really describe. Y'know?
> 
> Anyway, this work is really not beta'd...So any mistakes are mine own.
> 
> Also, I left out song titles for a reason. Choose the song you feel fits best for your mood. The only song I will say is 'Trapped by a Thing Called Love' by Denise LaSalle. It's the one from the movie and the one I have them dancing to at the end of this fic.

Darcy watched as Loki stormed out of the room. She heard him hurry down the stairs. Then, the door slammed. Finally, the screech of the tires echoed as his car made its way away from their little home to go on a blood run.

She rolled her eyes. He was in one of his moods again. Loki had been around for hundreds of years. And every once in a while, he would start to question life, their existence. He wouldn't outright ask questions or say anything, but she could see it in the music he'd play or the way he carried himself around the house. 

It's not like she didn't understand. Darcy had been with Loki for a long while now. It felt like a decade...though for all she knew, it'd been longer. Things change so fast, are built up and torn down, it's hard keep up with humanity's ever-changing lifestyle. But she's felt the drag of the hours, the days, the months, and the years. There are times, times like now when Loki isn't with her, that she feels the weight of her long life before her, weighing her down. 

She starts questioning her life choices. What is the point of her living this life? Shouldn't she be doing something with her long life to contribute to society or paying closer attention to humanity and their history in the making?

Darcy sighed. It was times like these that she needed to get out of her own head. Asking all these questions and pondering the 'what if's wouldn't do her any good or do anything for her sanity. It was times like these that she needed to take a breath and enjoy the simple things.

She grabbed the bedding and pulled it aside before stepping out of bed and having a nice, good stretch. Shivering, she put on her robe. It was to be a brisk night. 

_Maybe a shower first._

Warmed up from the shower, Darcy made her way into the living room. All was quiet. 

She went over to her laptop and powered it up. While it was loading, she made all the necessary connections from the laptop to the speakers. 

It wasn't long before music filled the room. There were slow songs to sway to, rock songs to jam out to, and pop songs that brought her back to fangirling over bands in the 90's. 

She found and enjoyed all of those songs, but there was one song that still eluded her. She didn't have a specific one in mind, only a type, and she kept pressing 'skip' as her playlist shuffled through her music to find it. 

After a few minutes of skipping, she found it, a song that felt right. It was one of those songs that, when you heard it, you'd dance like one's watching. You're dancing like a loon, jumping around, shaking your body and limbs to the music. Just feeling the music and not caring about how you look.

The music started, and she danced. She swayed. She spun slowly and moved to the beat and rhythm of the music, waving and twisting her arms and hands about her as the song went. 

And that was how Loki found her. 

When he arrived back home, he was a little more clear-headed. With the blood supply refilled, there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. 

He had lived so long. He had done so much. And yet, he felt empty, in part. He didn't always feel this way. Just, every once in a while, the years he's lived tend to weigh heavily on him, for one reason or another. 

If it hadn't been for Darcy, he wasn't sure how he might've survived this long. Her vitality gives him life. 

Loki frowned, still sitting in the car beside his house. He should not have been short with Darcy before left to pick up their blood. They had been together for so long now. Surely she would recognize why he acted in such a way, but he never did talk about it with her. After all, it was he who brought her into this life. Why make her worry and wary of the downfalls of it?

He eyed his leather bag filled with blood canisters in the passenger seat before picking it up and leaving the car. As he walked to the door, he thought of what to say. Putting the key in, he turned it, and opened the door. Pushing it open, he was met with the sounds of music playing upstairs in the living room. Curious, Loki went upstairs to see what Darcy was up to.

Darcy was dancing in her robe to a song a few decades old. It was energetic and of a free-form style. Just like her. A small smile played at his lips as he watched. 

Quietly as he could, he set his bag down and snuck up behind her. 

He put his arms around he and made to try to dance with her before she wiggled and spun away from him.

"ah-ah," she admonished, still dancing just out of his reach. "This dancing isn't for mopey people. The song's a bit too fast-paced and cheery for you, isn't it?"

He grabbed the hand she used to reprimand him and spun her into him.

"Oh. Is that so?" He replied in a low voice.

She giggled.

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to have fun or enjoy yourself for a second. Might ruin that emo-sparkly vampire look you're going for," she teased.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. He was fully aware of pop culture and of the vampires she spoke of. It was not a flattering interpretation. _Thank god the humans put that whole thing behind them._ Even reruns of it stopped playing on television.

Spinning her so that they were dancing back to chest, he wrapped his arms around her and swayed them back and forth. They weren't even matching rhythm to the music anymore, even as the songs changed. 

"The only time I am glistening, Darcy," he whispered in her ear, "is when I have finished taking you with my mouth." He finished with a lick to the shell of her ear. 

Darcy bit her lip, but made no other signs that his words affected her. 

"Nice try," she said as she slipped away from him. His fingers tugging and running across her form as she pulled away. "But you're not getting out of it that easily." 

As she turned around, she continued, "We need to talk."

He looked at her, dejected, before sighing and flopping back onto the couch. He sprawled himself out, legs wide, hands at his sides, and face against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

She followed him. Curling her under herself, she sat down right next to him so she could look him in the face when she spoke.

"Look. I know I haven't been around as long as you have. I've still only lived.. less than 1/100th of your lifetime. So, I may not get it on the same scale as you, but you have to understand that you're not alone in this right?"

His eyebrows knit briefly at that, but he made no other signs of responding.

"And I'm not just talking about 'now that I'm a vampire yadda-yadda-yadda.' After seeing different variations of vampirism portrayed in film and television, I kinda figured a long life and all that came with it went the territory. Y'know?" She scrunched her face and looked away for a moment to try to find a way to explain herself. When she looked back, she saw he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Darcy looked down and played with the strap of her robe. In part, it was to play at being coy. But it was also a very serious subject to not be taken lightly, and she didn't want to look at him when she spoke for fear of feeling lost when it comes to him and how he feels. "Humans go through a similar feeling. Every once in a while, everyone starts to feel the weight of the world. Responsibilities like money, family, jobs, love, and even times of leisure can press a heavy burden onto their shoulders. Humans may sometimes look like they're not living up to their whole potential, but society and the way they live in it tends to trap them into stressing out, being depressed, and wondering what the point of it all is."

Loki took her hand in his, stroking her fingers with his thumb. She looked up to see him looking at her, sadness and curiosity in his eyes. 

Squeezing his hand, she continued, "But the thing is, obsessing over all the little things isn't healthy. You start to dig yourself into a hole of doubt and sadness so deep that you can't climb out."

Darcy moved to sit on his lap. She said, "Instead of focusing on the things of the negatives about the past or the worries of the future, you should focus and spend time on the things here and now that make life so great."

She looked at her hands as she trailed them up his chest slowly, listing things off, "Like your music, the thriving life of the nature around you. The fact that you have survived this long, lived through so much and will continue to do so is an impressive feat to think about."

At this point her hands had reached the v-neck of the scrubs he wore on his blood run. She traced the pattern of the stitch as she spoke and bit her lip, "Making love. That's another great thing about living, don't you think? Being in love?"

Loki's hand came over hers and she looked him in the eyes. He moved his hand from hers, up her arm and to her neck, to pull her to pull her in for a slow, sensual kiss before he moved to rest his hands on her thighs.

It wasn't until the next song came on that Darcy realized her music was still on shuffle. She leaned back, breaking the kiss and smiled, "Dancing-" She kissed him briefly again. "Is another great thing to do."

She got up then, removing herself from his grasp. She moved to the other side of the coffee table to start swaying to the music. As she talked, she danced, "Dancing releases pent up energy. It's a great work out, which causes the release of endorphins. Which also relieves stress and improves your mood, if you dance long enough and just lose yourself."

She moved back to the other side of the table and put out her hand for him to take. While he was initially enthusiastic to when he initially came home, he was less so after their conversation. Still, he couldn't deny her after all she said. She was right, and he would try to make an effort. So he took her outstretched hand and allowed her to bring him to the middle of the room. "Plus," she continued as she took his arm and used it to spin herself, "It's just fun."

She took his other arm and made to shake his hips from side to side. Darcy smiled up at him before teasing him, "You remember fun, don't you?"

Loki huffed a laugh before moving his feet to the rhythm of the music. It was a song from one of his playlists on her laptop. Still connected with Darcy, they both just kind of swayed together to the music.

She got lost in the music, in the words, and it wasn't long before he got lost with her. 

They swayed together. She hugged herself to him as they moved, sending all her love and comfort to him. He hugged her back just as tightly before his swaying got a little off balance and he spun her out. Both were laughing at the off-kilter motions. When he brought her back to him, he put one hand to her waist and the other in her hand and dancing around. There was no specific footing involved, just dancing and spinning to the music.

They swayed apart and moved on their own. They shook their heads, moved their hands and arms, but in the end, they ended up gravitating back towards each other. Holding each others hands, they pulled out, then in, then back out again.

When they came back together as the lyrics faded into the music, they moved next to each other. The only thing connecting them where their hands down at their sides. Their noses touching as they swayed with each other. 

Loki kissed her and whispered a 'Thank you' against her lips. She put her arms around his neck as he pressed their foreheads together, and they kept slowly swaying like that, not realizing that the music had stopped and that no other song started. 


End file.
